The present invention relates generally to improvements in bicycles and it relates more particularly to an improved bicycle stop light control mechanism.
The conventional bicycle, while commonly provided with a tail light is generally lacking in a stop light, that is a bright rear warning light, in addition to the tail light, which is energized only upon the actuation of the brakes. The provision of a stop light in automobiles and other motor vehicles is understandably a legal requirement and its absence in a bicycle represents a dangerous lack of safety which could lead to many serious accidents. Many bicycle stop light systems have heretofore been proposed but these have been complicated, expensive and unreliable devices which are difficult and expensive to install and otherwise leave much to be desired.